


On Your Knees For Me

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: A Wolf in Ladies Clothing [4]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Derrick can never say no to Valery, even in the worst possible places.





	On Your Knees For Me

**Author's Note:**

> And to round off all these oneshots, the ValDer exhibitionism fic I've been promising! The exhibitionism is barely mentioned, but it is there, and Valery has a kink for being watched, or the idea of being watched.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this day of love and smut, because I honestly don't think I'll have another burst like this for a long time, lmao.
> 
> Thank you all for all your support and kind words! Please enjoy this smutty, fluffy ValDer! 💕

Derrick bites his lip as his head thunks against the wall and swallows down a groan as his hand tightens in Valery's lilac hair. Valery lets out a muffled whimper around Derick's shaft as he slides further, nose pressing into neatly groomed pubic hair as he swallows repeatedly.

 

This is such a  _ bad idea. _ Derick wants to protest- to pull Valery away, to tell him to  _ stop.  _ He knows Valery would stop the minute he said, but  _ god _ , he doesn't want to leave this sinful  _ mouth. _ Their friends are out there, less than thirty feet away! What if they come looking for them?!

 

Valery's tongue traces a vein on the underside of his shaft and the last of Derick's rational thought oozes out of his left ear as he focuses on the sensation of Valery's perfectly manicured nails leaving raised scratches down his thighs. He reaffirms his grip in the silky strands and pushes Valery down again. Valery doesn't protest, simply spreads his mouth wider, giving Derick permission- and Derrick  _ takes it. _

 

He fucks into Valery's mouth, sliding down his throat with practiced ease, hands cradling Valery's head. The blue eyes staring up at him are half lidded, overflowing with tears, and Derick won't last- he never does when Valery gets a wild hair like this.

 

When Valery pulls him aside as soon as he walks through the bathroom doors and kisses him breathless, makes Derick's heart race. When he whispers in his ear with that sultry voice, “I want to suck you off, Der.”

 

How can any sane man resist those pink lips and curling tongue? Derick never claimed to be strong; he is a weak, weak man. Through and through. He catches motion out of the corner of his eye and groans louder than he should when he sees Valery's hand working himself under his black apron.

 

“ _ Val, _ you're going to kill me.”  

 

And the vibrations of Valery's throaty laugh is what does it. He tugs the silky strands just shy of too hard, pulls Valery flush against his pelvis, and bites his forearm to stifle a groan as he spills into the plush mouth and tight throat. His breathing shudders as he feels Valery swallowing around him, swallowing everything he has to give the lithe man. 

 

When he lets go, Valery pulls off Derick's slick cock but doesn't go far, instead pressing his forehead to Derick's muscled thigh and working his own cock with renewed fervor.

 

“C'mon, Baby.” Derick's voice is low, raspy, as he runs his fingers through Valery's hair soothingly. “They're gonna be suspicious soon- they'll wonder where you snuck off to. Imagine their shock if they saw you; kneeling between my legs, cock dripping just from sucking me off.” 

 

Valery is close, his breathing shuddering out behind tiny, barely constrained whimpers. His hand is striping his cock furiously and Derick cups his chin, forces Valery to look at him.

 

“Or maybe you want them to see you. To watch you suck dick like a champion in the back of a dingy bar-” Valery is coming, Derick's gravelly words all he needs. His eyes roll as he bites his bottom lip nearly hard enough to breathe and comes into the palm of his hand. 

 

Derick does up his own pants and fixes his apron while Valery takes a minute to catch his breath. When his apron is secure again, Derrick helps Valery up onto shaky legs and props him against the counter while he wets a few paper towels to clean him with. When Valery is cleaned up and also tucked away, the slighter man leans in and pulls Derick into a firm, passionate kiss.

 

Derick's hands find their way to slim hips and he holds the man close as Valery plays with the flyaway hairs at the base of his head. They pull away after a moment, foreheads pressed together and noses rubbing against one another. Valery looks sated and languid- he looks like he needs to be in Derick's arms as they relax under a heavy comforter, but they still have customers-

 

“Oh. Found them.” Doug announces, nonchalant. The bathroom door closes again, and Doug strolls over to the urinals, completely ignoring the two, and begins to urinate. Derick exhales exasperatedly, face buried in Valery's neck as the younger man laughs and wraps his arms around Derick's neck.

 

“Are you kidding me, Doug??” He cries. 

 

“What? I needed to pee.” Doug is unrepentant. Valery laughs louder as Derick groans, in annoyance this time, before pulling away. He presses a soft kiss to Valery's forehead before ushering him out the door first.

 

They could finish this later.


End file.
